Five Warriors and a Baby
by White Moon Falcon Ninja
Summary: Ever see the movie Three Men and a Baby, or the Anime Ronin Warriors? Ever read "Five Gundams and a Baby" by DA Sarit, or "Three Dads and a Little Rini" by KatBlue? This is my Ronin Warriors take on those fics. Read, Rate, Review, and Remember: Ronin Warriors are Not Mine.
1. Chapter 1

**Five Warriors and a Baby**

 **by**

 **White Lego Ninja**

 **Author's Notes: Wow! Twentieth story I've thought up and I've only been a member of Fan-Fiction... what? Only a couple years or so?**

 **Summary: Recently got a sudden craze over the Ronin Warriors. For whatever reason, still can't bring myself to watch the movie: Three Men and a Baby, yet still look for Fan-Fiction Stories about it from time to time. Finally, got inspired by the story: "Five Gundams and a Baby" by DA Sarit.**

 **Acknowledgements:**

 **To DA Sarit: Don't really know Gundam Wing myself, and not really a big fan like you, but I LOVE your story: "Five Gundams and a Baby" How on Earth did you come up with such a sweet little treasure?**

 **KatBlue: LOVE your "Sailor Moon Style" story: "Three Dads and a Little Rini". Still waiting for the conclusion of that one. Might I politely ask: What, is, the Hold Up?**

 **Disclaimer: Ronin Warriors, or the Three Men an a Baby movie? NOT mine!**

 **So we all know the strong, determined sides of the boys; the sides that they fight for Love, Glory, Honor, and Wisdom, right? But as anyone must know, beneath that rough exterior we call "The Armor", there is a soft, warm, gentle heart that even the smallest things can cause to cry, smile, laugh, or be moved in some other emotional manner. What will happen when the boys get a little "Package" on their doorstep?**

 **Here's hoping I can throw a few chapters in with just one of each of the boys taking care of the little one, as well as a number of chapters where all five of them try their hand.**

 **Episode 1: The Message and the Package**

Ryo stood in the breeze, the wind gently whipping his long hair behind him.

He couldn't believe that it had been twelve years since the defeat of Talpa and the Dynasty. Could it really have been so long since the days that he was able, and many times forced, to acquire the Legendary Armor of Wildfire?

While he tended to train with cardio exercises; Running, jumping jacks, etc. he still felt the weight on his limbs. The times that he had to will himself not to scream in pain as he tried to stretch himself, the times he had to wipe the sweat from his face, so often he felt that his hand never left his eyes...

Sekhmet.

Each time he worked out, he would sweat. And each time he sweat, and it rolled into his eyes, he was reminded of when the Demon's Venom blinded him. Of course he could, and often did, honestly say that: "Sure it stings, but it certainly doesn't hurt as bad as Sekhmet getting his venom in my face."

Not that it helped when he raced either...

Yes, Ryo had become a Formula One Racer. "Scorcher Sanada" he was reffer to on the track.

Sage had taken college classes to become a doctor. He was close to finishing his final online module.

Kento? Kento of "Hardrock", had become... You guessed it; A Rock Star. Hard Rock to be exact.

It still sort of annoyed Ryo that he chose this career. Not because he spent long periods away from home with the guys, or that he loved Rock 'n' Roll. Ryo was perhaps the happiest of the group that Kento made his choice. No. It was the Pun; Kento of Hard Rock.

Rowen and Sai had become teachers of sorts;

Cye had become a Swimming Instructor and lifeguard. The children called him Mister Mouri.

Rowen had become an Archery teacher. The students; children, teens, and young adults alike, call him Master Hashiba.

Yes, the financial side of life was covered mainly by Ryo and Kento, but all in all the boys had come to live a rather relaxing and financially stable life.

"Ryo! I think the Sports Channel is showing a replay of your last event!" Sage called, snapping Ryo from his reverie about the demon who stole his eyesight. He entered the house and sat on the sofa beside his friend.

"And our Top Story is with Ryo Sanada and his marvelous win at the track just a few days ago," the Announcer said over the TV. "The Scorcher had dropped back to at least seventh place after a spin out at over a hundred seventy one miles per hour. How he got back in and beat the competition with only two laps to go, who really can tell..."

Ryo ignored the rest of the broadcast and checked his messages. **(Who here can guess what they wear on their wrists to keep in touch with each other?)**

He saw one from Kento asking to turn the channel to VH1 and check out the concert he'd just done. Ryo skips it. He read one from the priest that spoke during Anubis' funeral. He dried the tears he felt swelling in his eyes before deleting it. The next two were from Rowen and Cye saying they might be late for dinner, as they had to teach kids Private Lessons after hours. He smiled but didn't delete them.

The last one was from a number he didn't recognize.

 **Forgive the suddenness of this inquiry, but there is a package on its way to your house. Please take good care of it when you get it.**

"Package?" Sage asked after reading the message over Ryo's shoulder. Ryo didn't answer, but kept looking at the number. He felt so sure he recognized that number from somewhere. But whenever he could remember where, he almost broke down in tears.

Mia...

"I gotta go for a drive and clear my head. You want I should grab some takeout?" Ryo stood up slowly from the sofa and walked to the door.

"I feel in the mood for enchiladas tonight," Sage replied, stretching his arms.

"No prob." Ryo took his keys and walked out the door.

 **# # #**

The drive to the restaurant was easy enough as it only took about fifteen minutes. The line in front of him wasn't too long either, only about four vehicles ahead of his car. But as he waited to pull to the window and pay for his order, he thought of Mia again. His heart ached whenever he thought of the girl he used to protect from Dynasty soldiers so many times, so long ago...

He finally pulled up to the window, paid for his order, and got the boxes of enchiladas for himself and his four best friends. He carefully started for home, careful to watch traffic as his mind was still on both Mia, and the message he'd received earlier.

 _There's a package on its way to your house. Please take good care of it when you get it..._

 **# # #**

"Sage looked up as he heard the door open behind him.

"Hello? We're home!" called Cye.

"Where's Ryo?" Rowen asked.

"Getting takeout enchiladas for dinner," Sage said.

"Oh good. I'm starving," said a third voice.

"Kento?" Sage asked. "I thought you were still gone."

"Wasn't that far away. Besides, the crowd was a little dull anyhow.' Cye shrugged.

From outside there was a soft thump sound. The boys turned and looked at the door.

"Nevermind," said Rowen. "Probably just a stray cat or something." Then Cye went to the shower and Kento went to get changed into his pajamas.

 **# # #**

Ryo got out of the car and walked up to the door. He stopped when he saw a basket on the step.

"What in the world?" he asked. Then he rang the doorbell with his freee hand. The door opened to reveal Sage and Rowen. They saw Ryo looking downward before following his gaze.

"Kento!" the three boys called out.

 **End Notes: Whoa! Can't believe I had so many fun ideas in mind. Then I had to go to Karate tonight, and now I can barely remember what I had. Hopefully I can remember them and write them down so I can write them and post them on the website later.**

 **As Always, the three R's: Read, Rate, Review.**

 **Cheers!**

 **White Lego Ninja**


	2. Chapter 2

**Five Warriors and a Baby**

 **by**

 **White Lego Ninja**

 **Acknowledgements:**

 **To KeelyKelly: Love your Barbie Story: "Finding who I am". Might I ask if I could write a similar story?**

 **To mae-E: Yes, I understand I didn't give reason for Rini to appear as a baby in the past. Or did I? At some point I had Zordon state that the Rangers did well helping the Scouts care for Rini. But yes, I do intend to write a sequel that reunites the Heroes. But this time, the Scouts go to the Power Rangers universe, Rini will return as Sailor Mini Moon, and together they will defeat Rita and Lord Zedd... For Good. But understand this, please: I've read worse Fan-Fictions. There's stories I couldn't even read because they didn't even have punctuation marks to mark the ends of sentences, or the disclaimer saying the author didn't own anything.**

 **For those who wonder, I think I did pretty good for the first chapter of this story. But that's just me of course.**

 **Please be sure to review and give this, and all my other incomplete Fun-Fictions a good read and a good number of Reviews.**

 **Episode 2: Coincidence?**

The boys carefully examined the basket. It was a white basket with pink heart designs on it. Ryo gently moved the blanket so they could see the baby's face. She had tufts of dark red hair, and her cheeks resembled those of Mia. But looking at her face more closely, they noticed that her chin had a rather striking resemblance to that of Ryo.

Kento came out with his pajama bottoms up, but his shirt wasn't even partially buttoned up yet.

"What's all the yelling-" he was cut off as Ryo covered his mouth and pointed to the basket. Then Ryo gently released his mouth and gave him a look.

"If you're thinking what I think you're thinking," Kento whispered to the others, "I'd have to disagree with you."

There was a little rustling from inside the blankets in the basket.

"Guys, here's a note," said Sage.

"Bring the baby inside," said Rowen. "Who knows how long she's been out here."

"Besides," Cye added, "it's getting cold." No sooner had he said that, a gentle but chilly breeze came up. The boys gently carried the basket inside, Ryo closing the door behind him, and set it down beside the sofa.

"She can't be yours anyhow," Ryo gently told Kento in a reassuring tone. "Her chin looks ridiculously like mine."

"Could just be a coincidence." Cye said. Ryo was no more amused than he was convinced.

A soft cooing sound came from the basket as Rowen began filling plates for each of them. The baby had just woken up. Ryo went over and gently touched the baby's cheek.

"It's all right. You're safe here with us." he said, puttig on a gentle smile. Then he grabbed the note and looked it over.

"What's it say, Ryo?" Cye asked.

 _Ryo, boys,_

 _I am in a slight jam and need your help. I didn't know who else to turn to, and there's too few people here I can trust with my baby daughter. Since you guys seem to be doing so well financially, and I know you all so well, I hope you can take care of her until I finish my business here and can come home._

 _Her name is Courtney and she's a good girl. Please take good care for her._

 _Ryo, I can't thank you enough for that night, or protecting Ully and I from the Dynasty Soldiers all those years ago. Much love. M._

 _P.S: Her baby bag is on the other side of the bench._

After Ryo read the letter, Kento took it and looked it over.

"'Other side of the bench'?" Rowen asked, rather confused.

"Whoa. I wonder how we missed that," Ryo said. Then he gazed down at the baby. Again there was that amazing resemblance; her eyes were like those of Ryo too.

"I got it," Kento called after closing the door. He'd opened the door, gotten the baby bag, and brought it in.

"She thought of about everything for a weekend trip," Sage said. "There's a bottle, formula, some diapers, wipes, blankets, a little plush white tiger, and..." He stopped and picked up a little gold locket and a red music box.

Ryo gently picked Courtney up and rocked her gently.

"M?" he asked, his eyes rolling upward to look at the ceiling. "'Protecting Ully and I from the Dynasty'..."

"Gotta be her, man." Kento said, stepping beside him and putting an arm over his shoulder. Then Kento gently placed the locket over Courtney's neck and tickled her cheek, cooing to her.

"A year and two months, and she never said anything?" Ryo asked, a slight look of sorrow on his face. "She knows I would have gladly helped her."

Just then, Courtney cooed and whimpered. Ryo got worried that he'd upset her. But she was just tired. He took her to his room and gently laid her in the center of the bed. The other boys each took a pillow from their own beds and built a barricade, while Ryo tucked her in the quilt blankets from the baby bag.

"Sleep tight, Courtney," said Ryo, smiling. Then after Sage set the open music box on the nightstand beside the bed, they quietly left the room. Rowen gently closed the door.

"Well now what do we do?" Kento asked, holding his open palms up in the "I-Have-No-Clue' pose.

"We find Mia and figure out what this is all about," Sage said in a bit of an angry tone. Ryo put his hand on Sage's shoulder.

"Not so loud, or sounding so angry," he gently warned.

"Well, on my last trip, I met a girl with an M name. About fourteen months ago," Kento said, blushing. Cye glared at him.

"Just because I said it _Could_ be coincidence that she looks like Ryo, _doesn't necessarily_ mean it was."

"You want I should call my M and tell her about it?" Kento asked, holding up his arm where his Smartwatch was on his wrist.

"NOOO!" Ryo, Sage, and Rowen cried. Then they cursed themselves for being so loud. They quietly opened the door and peeked into Ryo's room. Fortunately, Baby Courtney was still sound asleep.

"Listen, we'd better have dinner first. The enchiladas are getting cold." Ryo said. Then they went back to the kitchen to eat, and think up a plan.

 **Well all right, so maybe I gave it away in this chapter. But come on! Surely someone could have Reviewed me and given a few guesses; The devices on their wrists, the part where Ryo gets teary-eyed when he thinks of Mia, etc.**

 **Please forgive the title this chapter has. I swear I was trying to think of a good title for this chapter, but nothing was coming to mind.**

 **Watched an episode on YouTube, and turns out Kento DOES have a big appetite. And last chapter I was just taking a random shot.**

 **Please Read, Review, and Suggest ideas what to have happen next.**

 **Cheers!**

 **White Lego Ninja**


	3. Chapter 3

**Five Warriors and a Baby**

 **by**

 **White Lego Ninja**

 **Author's Notes: So I was having trouble thinking of what to have happen to the boys this chapter. But I would rather go in with only parts of an idea, than not to go in at all. Wouldn't you?**

 **Bold means Signs, Text Messages, and Emails.**

 **Italics means writing, thoughts, dreams, and memories.**

 **Acknowledgements:**

 **emmydisney17: I don't get what it is about your stories, (maybe the fact they're all "Cartoon Crossovers",) but I just see the title and summary, and just love the story to death. The summary of one of your stories mentions Smaug the Dragon from the Hobbit? Whoa! Where in the world did you come up with throwing him in?**

 **Episode 3: Behind the Armor**

A short while after the boys finished dinner, they were watching the Formula Racing movie Driven. Ryo, of course, being the one who requested they watch.

Not that the other boys had any reason to object; As well as Ryo, they too had the, "little", matter of Baby Courtney to deal with. But Ryo being the daddy, and therefore the most affected, they felt they should go easy and just relax about whatever he wanted to do at the time.

Speaking of time, thunder began rumbling outside, and there came a crying sound from Ryo's room. The boys went in to check on Courtney.

"What's the matter?" Ryo asked as he gently picked her up. There was a growl from her tummy.

"I think she's hungry," said Cye. Kento shot him a playfully exasperated look.

"Really?" he asked. "What was your first clue?"

"Knock it off you guys," Rowen said, holding his palms on each of their chests. "Courtney's going to look up to each of us. Maybe Ryo the most, but probably all of us. If we fight, what sort of example will we set for her?"

"Could you guys just please get the bottle ready?" Ryo asked, bouncing the crying child in his arms and shushing her. Kento grabbed Sage and went to the kitchen. Together, they made a bottle of milk for the baby, and brought it to Ryo.

"Here baby," he said as he gently placed the nip in Courtney's mouth. While Courtney drank, there seemed to be a slightly sad look in her eyes.

 _'How did I get into this?'_ she could have asked, if she could speak. _'Where's my mommy? I want to go home to mommy.'_

"That's a good girl," Ryo said, smiling. "Drink up all that delicious milk, and you'll grow up big, tall, and really strong."

Courtney seemed to relax as she looked up into Ryo's face.

"I'd ask if you could say, 'Da-da', but you're too young, aren't you?" he joked.

"Ryo, you know she is only five months old, don't you?" Cye asked, grinning. He gently took Courtney and rocked her. Then when she gave a soft hiccup, he laid her over his shoulder and patted her back. She let out a couple burps, to which Kento pretended to plug his nose.

"Whew! And I thought spicy food disagreed with my stomach," he joked. But before he knew it, all the boys were laughing.

Rowen gently toweled off Cye's shoulder and the baby's mouth. Then Courtney gave a big yawn.

"I think... we should follow her lead," Ryo said through his own huge yawn.

So the boys each went to their respective rooms and tucked in, Ryo gently laying Courtney in bed beside him.

 _'I can't believe she's mine'_ , Ryo thought as he stared up at the ceiling. _'Thank God the Dynasty is gone. The poor kid would be in major trouble if they were here to mess around with her.'_

Ryo slipped into a dream while thinking over his position:

 _He was in the house, but the room where Ully used to sleep had been changed into a baby girl's nursery. Mia was sitting in a rocking chair, her arms crossed over her knees._

 _"Mia, what's the matter?" he asked._

 _"Oh Ryo, I'm so scared," she replied. "What if our baby gets hurt?"_

 _"No way. The Dynasty is long gone."_

 _"Do you even know what the word 'Trouble' means?" Mia asked, standing up. "Just because I say trouble, doesn't mean the damn Dynasty!"_

 _"What, you think a simple purse snatcher will resort to kidnapping? Don't make me laugh," Ryo mused, leaning against the doorjamb. "Besides, after beating those freakazoids, what simple bank robber, or car thief would tangle with us?"_

 _Then Ryo remembered he was asleep. Apparently just in time too. Because what came out of both their mouths next, neither of them would have said._

 _"I never should have sent you that text message, or left you the note!" Mia huffed, her face getting very red._

 _"Note? Mia, calm down," Ryo retorted. "Besides, the baby isn't even here yet. You're still pregnant, remember?"_

 _"Well, I certainly can't leave her here with you. She'll be in too damn much danger here!" Mia grabbed a pair of suitcases and began packing._

 _"Mia, wait!" Ryo protested._

 _But before he knew, she was out the door, and driving her red jeep away. He slunk down on the front steps, rested his arms on his knees, and buried his face in his crossed arms._

 _From off to his left he heard the sound of a baby crying. He turned to look..._

He found himself in his bed, shirtless, and thunder booming outside. He looked down and saw little Courtney crying her eyes out. The storm was scaring her.

Ryo gently reached over and took her into his arms.

"Come here babe," he said, stroking her head. "It's all right. Daddy's got you." He gently cuddled with her until she fell back to sleep. Then he closed his eyes and waited to ride the Midnight Express to Dreamland himself.

"Mia... Why did you have to leave?" he softly questioned to the night air, not really expecting a reply.

His imagination began working, but it seemed he wasn't willingly creating this vision himself:

 _There he stood; In the streets, his fellow Ronins lay exhausted on the ground, Mia huffing in the grasp of Sekhmet._

 _"Choose, Ronin Warrior! The Armor of Inferno, or the girl and the brat?"_

 _"If the White Inferno Armor is a choice, then..." He rasied his arms high, and screamed out to the night. "ARMOR OF INFERNO! Tao Chi!"_

He kept imagining the scenario, but with White Blaze, his trusty white tiger, and the others saving Mia and Courtney, just before he blasted the Venom Demon with Inferno Power...

 **End Notes: So maybe I didn't get the part of them waking up the next morning, or who goes shopping for baby stuff and who goes to work. But hey, at least I got something written.**

 **Read, Review,, and suggest ideas for my stories please.**

 **Hope everyone enjoyed rading this chaptr as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

 **Cheers!**

 **White Lego Ninja**


	4. Chapter 4

**Five Warriors and a Baby**

 **by**

 **White Lego Ninja**

 **Author's Notes: All right, it's official; I have way too many Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles DVD Sets than I know what to do with. (Particularly the 2012 Revision)**

 **How can I find those so easily, but finding the English Dubs of the ones I want: Mortal Kombat: Defenders of the Realm, Sky Commanders, Centurions, Silverkawks, Double Dragon Cartoon, James Bond Jr, Yu-Gi-Oh GX, and the English Dubs of Sailor Moon, Spider Riders, and oh wait! Yes! The one on which I'm basing this very story: Ronin Warriors!**

 **And how in the world can the Turtles run for so Damn much longer than any of the rest? Not necessarily the part that they got revised, Twice, but the fact that the original series went for Ten Seasons, and the longest any of the series I want was Sailor Moon Season 5, Episode 200? And that's NOT counting the new 2013 Anime: Sailor Moon Crystal, either!**

 **And I also wonder about trying to create my own Original Comic Book that has elements from: Sailor Moon, Yu-Gi-Oh GX, Spider Riders, Ronin Warriors, Mortal Kombat: Defenders of the Realm, and maybe Centurions.**

 **Getting an idea to taake some of my favorite Cartoons and Anime, and try to write a Fun-Fiction Story based on the Clue movie. Whoever wants me to do that, please leave this story a review saying what to have happen next, and review Virtualegend with: What the next 4 stagaes of the game should be, what 4 forms the Monster takes, and what the Armor should look like when it's all together.**

 **Episode 4: New Challenge**

Ryo awoke to the sound of soft crying and the smells of brakfast cooking, and-

 _'She would...'_ he thought as he gently lifted Courtney up and went to the bathroom. He kept the baby bag in the bathroom just so he could keep from getting the house messy. At least that's what he told the others.

He gently laid Courtney in the sink, undressed her, took his own clothes off, and started the shower.

 **# # #**

Downstairs, the boys were awake, dressed, and starting on breakfast. Cye and Rowen were getting ready to head into work, and Kento was saying he had an appointment with his gal.

"Where's Ryo at?" Kento asked.

"Got me," said Cye. "I'm surprised we got any sleep last night."

"Tell me about it," said Rowen. "Every ninety minutes, Courtney was crying because she ws wet, or she was thirsty."

"Man. Poor Ryo," said Sage.

Just then, Ryo came yawning into the room, Courtney wiggling slightly in his arms.

"There's the proud Daddy," said Kento, grinning. Ryo went to the fridge and got the stuff so he could make Courtney a bottle.

"We heard her too," said Rowen. "Kept us up real late."

"Not just that for me," Ryo answered. Cye looked at him.

"What are you saying?"

Then Ryo told them about the dream he started having; Like the battle with Anubis in the volcano, but the Dark Warlord varied. The part where instead of Ully, he was saving Mia and Courtney. The part where instead of his Wildfire armor, he was suited up in the White Armor of Inferno...

"If the Wildfire Armor could do the damage it could at the volcano..." Kento started to say. He sweatdropped.

"And with a baby with such a... weak immune system, plus the armor of Inferno..." Rowen also cut himself off, too scared to try imagining the scene. Ryo sat at his chair at the table, leaned Courtney back against his stomach, and gave her the bottle of warm milk.

"Any plans for the day?" he asked.

"Got to go to work," Cye and Rowen said in unison.

"Meeting my M," Kento said.

"Nothing that needs going anywhere," Sage said. "Just need to work on a few more exams for my medical degree."

"Why don't you help me shop for the stuff for Courtney?" Ryo asked. Sage looked at the little one in his friend's arms.

"I don't really get out of the house anymore, unless it's my turn to shop for groceries..." Then Sage's face split into a wide grin. "All right you're on Ryo."

Ryo smiled. Then as Courtney finished her bottle, he gently laid her on his shoulder and began to pat her back.

"You're very good with her you know," Cye said with a wink at Ryo. Then he adn Rowen went to geet their coats by the door.

"Call if you have trouble," Kento said. Then he dashed to the door, calling to Rowen and Cye: "Guys, wait up." But with a shake of his head, Rowen held the door for his friend. Ryo and Sage both had to chuckle.

Sage gave a glance at the baby.

"So little Courtney," he asked in an amused tone, "what would you like to do today?"

Courtney gave him a small smile.

 _'This guy is funny. I guess he and Daddy are friends.'_ Courtney giggled.

"Daddy and, 'Uncle' Sage need to go shopping for some stuff for you. What do you say?" Ryo asked, holding the baby high. Courtney giggled and kicked her little legs. Ryo smiled.

"Then you got yourself a trip."

 **# # #**

Ryo and Sage were at the store. They'd gotten a cart to put all the stuff in, and set Courtney in the baby seat of the cart. They walked slowly through the baby section and looked over all the stuff they'd need.

As a little joke, Ryo grabbed a couple Firefighter onesies. Sage lightly punched him in the shoulder.

"What? I'm the Wildfire slash Inferno guy, remember?" Ryo asked, grinning.

They grabbed a crib with a changing station, a car seat, a playpen, some plush dolls, pacifiers, a couple bottles, packs of diapers, wipes, and mix for baby milk.

"I, certainly hope... we got enough stuff," Sage huffed as they loaded the stuff into their red suburban.

"Well, at least when we have to shop again, we only need to get milk and diapers," Ryo said with a sigh of relief. Little did they know there was a girl with long dark red hair watching them.

 **# # #**

After the boys got the stuff home, Ryo was playing gently with Courtney in her new playpen. Of course the baby was happy to be playing. Ryo couldn't put his hand on it, but he got the distinct impression she knew he was her Daddy.

"Babies know this stuff," Sage said from his desk. "I'm sure she knows who you are."

"Right. But what about you?" Ryo replied. "And by 'You', I mean you, Cye, Rowen, and Kento."

"I'm sure she can get used to us. I'm pretty sure she's thinking: _'These friends of daddy's are really nice and funny. Any friends of Daddy I like.'_ "

Suddenly, Courtney gave a quiet little cry. Ryo gently picked her up and rocked her.

"It's all right. Daddy's right here." He checked her diaper, which was dry. He tried giving her a bottle, then a pacifier, which she didn't take. Sage gently took her and laid her over his shoulder.

"Oh Courtney," he said. "Where can your mommy be?"

 **# # #**

Kento was at the mall, near the fountain. Up strolled a girl with light brown hair, and hazel eyes.

"Hey Monique," he greeted.

"Kento. It's great to see you again," Monique said. She gently hugged him and rested her head on his chest. She loved to just close her eyes, rest her head on his chest, and take in the smell of his skin.

"I hope you're hungry," she said.

"Oh. Lunch date huh?" Kento asked with a sly grin.

She leaad him to the food court, humming to herself all the way.

 **# # #**

After playing with her, changing her, and tucking her in for a nap, Ryo and Sage were on the sofa, just watching soccer. Of course the assembly of the playpen and crib did take its toll on the both of them.

"Man, compared to this, I'd so prefer to fight the Dynasty again." Ryo groaned out. He'd laid his head on the back of the sofa and closed his eyes.

"You're telling me." Sage replied. "I think I might have had better chance of getting my classes done last night. If not for the storm making me lose the connection, and your kid crying every one and a half hours."

Ryo knew he was right, and was too exhausted to argue, so he left it at that.

 **# # #**

In the park, the young redhead from the mall was sitting onn the bench, lost in deep thoughts.

 _'They seemed so familiar,'_ she thought to herself. _'But where could I have seen them before? Or the baby girl they had with them. I feel like I haven't seen her in...'_

She snapped her eyes open, and gasped.

"Five months? How could I be so stupid and do that to her?" she grumbled. Tears began swelling up in her eyes.

"Oh baby. Please forgive me..." she sobbed.

 **End Notes: Who is the mysterious girl in the park? Why is she crying? And who is this baby she is so sad for leaving behind?**

 **As for the boys: Will Monique like Ryo, Sage Cye and Rowen? Will Mia ever come back home for Courtney? And why did she leave Ryo?**

 **Reviews with your answers, and where to take this story next, please.**

 **Cheers!**

 **White Lego Ninja**


	5. Chapter 5

**Five Warriors and a Baby**

 **by**

 **White Lego Ninja**

 **Author's Notes: So I looked it up and it turns out I've been spelling Yuli's name wrong. Please forgive me for that.**

 **I looked up the meaning and spellings of the name, and now I wish I'd thought to do that before writing this story. I really like the spelling: K-O-R-T-N-E-Y.**

 **Happy Shout Out to all my Favorite Fun-Fiction Authors: Richforce, Daughter of Wisdom and Music, Arwennicole, Consti Grandchester, Silver Nights, Xelfi4ever, Dakari-King Mykan, CTCometFan, Toadstool89, AngelMoon Girl, and GeCeTynkaltUp7. You guys RULE HARDCORE!**

 **Please forgive the shortness of this chapter.**

 **Episode 5: New Girl in Town**

That evening, Ryo and Sage had just gotten Courtney fed and changed, and Sage was making Maccaroni and Cheese. There was a knock on the door.

"Hello?" called the voice of Kento.

Ryo stopped and listened to the footsteps. By the sound of things, there were two people walking around.

"Who's your friend?" Ryo asked, not even bothering to go in the other room and meet her.

Sage stopped and stared at the girl hanging on Kento's arm.

"What's the deal, man?" he asked. Kento gave him a slight glare.

"I told you I had to meet my girl for lunch," he said. "This is Monique. She wanted to come over and meet you guys."

As coincidence would have it, Rowen and Cye opened the door, and Sage came out with a gurgling Courtney in his arms. They all stopped and saw the brunette Kento had brought in.

"Oh, uh, hello everyone," said Monique.

"Pleasure, I'm sure," said Cye as he shook her hand. She smiled.

"Rowen's the name, Archery's the game," said Rowen.

"What's all that chatter out there?" Ryo asked as he came though the door. Seeing him standing there, Courtney cooed and wiggled in Sage's arms. He gently placed her in Ryo's arms.

"My name's Monique," she said. Then, turning to the baby she asked: "What's her name?"

"This is Courtney," said Ryo with a small smile. Monique looked at her with interest.

 **# # #**

After the short dinner, the boys were full, Monique was getting ready to head for home, and Courtney had been tucked in for the night by Ryo and Rowen.

"I'm so surprised you boys took to her so gosh darn quick." Monique said, a slight blush on her cheeks.

"Not so easy when you have to change her and give her a milk bottle ata 1:00 in the morning. Trust me," Ryo said as he ran his hand through his hair. Monique just shrugged.

"Well, I've got work in the morning," she said. She kissed Kento on the cheek and told him good night. Then she looked at the other four and said: "So nice to meet you all."

"Come again sometime won't you?" Cye asked. Monique nodded and left.

"Well, I'm beat." Kento said, yawning. "I'm going to bed."

"The warm, dry sheets of my bed sound good to me too," Cye added, standing up as well.

Ryo nodded to his friends, but unrolled the quilt on the couch and covered up with it. He set the TV volume low, and set the Sleep Timer. Eventually, he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

 **# # #**

Monique stopped when she reached the sidewalk.

"Taxi!" she called out. A yellow taxi with re and green checkered tiles on the sides pulled up, and a young girl with long dark red hair stepped out, carrrying a briefcase and a duffel bag.

"Oh hello," said Monique. "What's your name?"

"I'm Mia, and I need to meet someone at their home," Mia replied.

"I hope I'll see you again," Monique said as she climbed into the taxi. Mia didn't hear her as she jogged into the woods to the house.

 **# # #**

 _He was standing on the volcano, his white Inferno Armor on and ready. Little Courtney cried as Anubis wrapped Mia in the chain._

 _"Choose, boy! Your Armor, or the girl and brat?"_

 _Ryo stood there silent. Anubis scoffed._

 _"Very well then. I shall bring the little darlings over to you."_

 _Slowly, Anubis made his way over to the fiery Samurai, his chain clanking, and Baby Courtney crying all the way. Then Ryo stopped as he felt his foot find an edge._

 _"You've run out of ground, boy!"_

 _"Ryo? Ryo!" Mia called out..._

Ryo jolted awake, throwing the quilt off as he lunged forward. There was a voice calling to him; A Female voice! One he hadn't heard in... Twelve years?

It couldn't be her. It wasn't possible.

 **Knock! Knock! Knock!**

"Ryo, please open up!"

It was her. Mia!

Ryo swug his legs off the couch, stood up, and made his way over to the door.

"Who is it?" he asked as he reacked the door.

"Ryo. Don't you remember? It's me, Mia." she answered. "Please let me in."

Ryo gripped the knob and gently opened the door. There stood the girl who had haunted his dreams for just over a decade, briefcase and duffel bag over her shoulders.

"Mia? Is that you?" he asked.

"Where is she?" Mia asked, her eyes welling up with tears.

Sage, who had gotten up to get a glass of milk, had heard the knocking and came over.

"What's all the-?" He stopped and looked at who was standing in the doorway. "Mia?"

 **Sorry to end it here folks. But if you give me some nice Reviews with plenty of ideas what to happen next, I promise I'll get the next chapter up as quickly as I can.**

 **Really hoping everyone's enjoying the story thus far.**

 **Cheers!**

 **White Lego Ninja**


	6. Chapter 6

**Five Warriors and a Baby**

 **by**

 **White Lego Ninja**

 **Author's Notes: I really apologize for making it so short prior to bringing Mia home. I've said this before, and will gladly say it again: I'm just eager to post my Fan-Fictions, (Or as I like calling them "Fun-Fictions"), for others to read and enjoy, as I've read and enjoyed the works of others.**

 **Still hoping to get a few chapters in with each Ronin Warrior trying his hand (solo) in caring for Courtney, as well as a few with all five.**

 **The songs I use are not mine, and I hope to have a part where the boys gather around Courtney's crib and sing her to sleep with one of them. Permission for whoever can guess the songs to write their own version of this story. (Yes, I do mean if more than one person gets them right)**

 **Episode 6: Mama Mia**

Ryo was standing there getting that feeling again; That feeling he had when he said: _'Compared to this, I'd so rather fight the Dynasty again'_

"Isn't anyone going to say anything?" Mia asked, the look in her eyes growing more tragic.

But just then, there came a little cry from Courtney's Nursery.

"Oh right, don't bloody bother," came an an agitated, sarcastic yell from Cye's room.

"Not so loud!" Ryo called back, getting a little steamed up himself.

"I'll get her," Sage said. Then he went to change Courtney.

"Ryo..." Mia said. But that was all she could say before breaking down in tears, and hugging him. She wrapped her arms around him and rested her face in his chest. Ryo gently returned the hug and stroked her hair.

 _"You bring me right back down to the Earth from the Promised Land. We're getting close to the center of the Earth with an Honest plan,"_ Ryo gently sang as he rocked Mia back and forth.

"Here she is!" Cye called. Ryo and Mia turned around, and Mia gasped.

"Oh my God!" Mia whispered. "She's beautiful..." Mia gently took the baby from Cye and rocked her. Cye just stood there before walking over to the sofa.

"What's a fella gotta do to get some beauty sleep?" Kento asked, annoyed by all the racket in the living room. He stopped and fell silent at seeing the visitor, as did Rowen.

"I guess we're all here," Ryo said, smiling.

"And I owe you boys an explanation," Mia said. "Please sit down and I'll tell you all about it."

Ryo stood behind the sofa, resting his hands on the back. Mia sat down in the middle, Sage on one side and Kento on the other. Cye and Rowen sat in the beanbags they used when they watched Ryo's races, Kento's concerts, or played videogames.

"With no more trouble worrying about the Dynasty, I guess my mind slipped back to the night my grandfather died." Mia said. "I don't really get why it happened. Maybe because I never held a proper funeral for him. So that was part of why I left."

"Oh man," Kento said. Sage gently rested his arm over Mia's shoulders.

"Go on Mia," Sage said. "Continue, please." Mia took a breath and continued.

"I wanted to help people who were hurt, so I left to become a nurse. The course was for four years." Mia said, a slight blush making its way into her cheeks.

"Four years?" Cye asked. "Why didn't you come home after that?" Mia looked at them all, and saw the looks in their eyes.

"Because I was still going through with pain while I was away. I didn't know if I'd hurt you guys by coming home again. Then I got a part-time job as an aerobics instructor." Cye glanced at her in disbelief.

"I'm a lifeguard and swim teacher now meself," he said, flashing Mia a thumbs up.

"That's great Cye," Mia replied. Then she turned to Ryo and Kento and asked: "Are you guys the same fellas I keep hearing about in the Rock and Roll and Racing shows?"

"Kento of Hard Rock, that's me!" Kento cheered, pumping his fists. Ryo shook his head at that.

"I'm... the Scorcher Sanada," Ryo answered, hanging his head. Mia on the other hand was impressed.

"That's great Ryo!" She smiled. "I thought it might have been you. The car being called the Inferno Samurai and all."

"So you got lots to do and eventually forgot about us?" Sage asked of Mia. She nodded.

"It wasn't until that time you had the race where I was at," Mia said, turning to look Ryo in the face.

 **Flashback:**

 _She was making her way through the streets. She seemed lost in thought, her eyes downcast. Then she bumped into someone. There was a light jingling sound as she fell backward._

 _"Whoa, careful there Miss," he said as he grabbed her wrist. She looked up nd saw a man in a red jacket and a black fedora with a red stripe._

 _"I'm sorry," she said. She started rummaging through her bag to make sure she hadn't dropped anything important._

 _"Stethoscope? Check. ID Card? Check. Keys?" She felt around in her bag again. She couldn't feel the key ring._

 _"I believe you, uh, dropped these?" asked the man in red, jingling a key ring in front of her._

 _"Oh thank you," she said, placing the keys back into her purse. "Oh, I'm Mia Koji by the way."_

 _"Pleasure to meet you, Mia K," he said with his... Surfer accent._

 _"Do I know you from somewhere?" Mia asked. Under his hat, the fellow raised an eyebrow._

 _"That depends," he answered. "Do you watch much Formula One Racing?" She shook her head. Then he added: "Tell you what. Come have a beverage with me at this club at the edge of town, and I'll show you what I mean._

 **Flashback End**

"And I could have sworn I knew his voice from somewhere," Mia finished. The boys were stunned, but Ryo seemed to be remembering something.

"I remember there was a girl, who dropped her keys..."

 **Ryo Flashback:**

 _They were sitting in a club, the lights flashing many different colors, and the music on the far side of the room blaring._

 _"Well well, what a nice young couple you two look like," said the bar keep._

 _"Knock off the damn intro man," said the racer. "My usual; Cherry Cola with no ice."_

 _"And for you Miss?" the bar keep asked the girl in the white jacket._

 _"Strawberry milkshake if you've got any," Mia answered._

 _"I can make you a strawberry malt if you'd like," replied the gentleman. She nodded._

 _"Oh look," said Ryo. "There's the race I did just the other day." He pointed to the TV in the corner. She followed his finger and saw the news. She stared at the red car zooming along the track._

 _"That racer, the Inferno Samurai, that's mine." he said. Then the bar keep set the glasses down in front of them, and the boy paid with a twenty._

 _"Keep the change?" asked the bar keep._

 _"Keep change," Ryo replied._

 _"It's a little loud don't you think?" Mia asked as the DJ started a new song._

 _"What say we have a dance?" he asked standing up. He held out his hand to her._

 _"Sure," she smiled._

 _'It's all right. You're ready for the night of your life. Stars will shine so bright.' the singer on the CD sang. 'They say, we're dancing the stress away. Hey-hey'_

 _As the drums kicked in, the two started to step to the rhythm of the song._

 _"Just relax, and let go." he said as he twirled her._

 _'Welcome to the Club now. Gonna pump it up now. This is an Emergency, Music is my Galaxy. Welcon=me to the Club now, Everybody's up now. We've got it going on, until the break of dawn, so put the record on.'_

 **Ryo flashback end**

"I remember getting tired after the song ended..." Mia began.

"Then I took her to a room in the back..." Ryo said.

"...he had long black hair in a ponytail," Mia said, her eyes widening.

"...she had short dark red hair..." Ryo whispered, scartching his chin with his finger.

Realization hit them both at the same moment!

"That was you in the club?!" they both exclaimed, making Rowen, Cye, Kento and Sage jump.

"Oh help me Rodney," Sage said, doing an anime sweatdrop.

"Blimey," Cye said, eyes wide.

Ryo sat beside Mia after Kento had stood up from the shock.

"Why didn't you come back?" Ryo asked. "Fourteen months since that night and you never called, sent a letter or anything." Mia hung her head.

"I'm sorry Ryo. I tried to reach you, but whenever I got the time, you were either in a big race event, or celebrating hyour victory in a club afterwards." Mia closed her eyes and tears slid down her cheeks. Courtney cried as some of the tears landed on her face. Mia gently placed the baby in Ryo's arms, and stared at him.

"Ryo, Courtney... Please forgive me."

Kento gently hugged Mia from behind.

"I'm sure they both understand that you meant to come home," he said. He shot Ryo a look like he was saying: _'If you forgive her I won't break your damn nose.'_

"I forgive you Mia," Ryo said. "And I'm sure Courtney does too."

"Thank you," Mia sobbed.

The two hugged gently, Courtney resting safe between their chests.

 **So maybe this one is mostly Ryo and Mia's memories, but hey, it's something isn't it?**

 **Read, Review, and let me know if you decide to do a rewrite of this story, because I really would like to catch it.**

 **Here's hoping that Ryo and Mia both sleep better at night since they're back together.**

 **Cheers!**

 **White Lego Ninja**


	7. Chapter 7

**Five Warriors and a Baby**

 **by**

 **White Lego Ninja**

 **Author's Notes: Wow! Will the news never stop?**

 **Got in touch with the lady from Cappucino and Company the other day, and she says she might give me the job position after New Year's. Got my Koncepts Karate Gi to a lady who is going to make me my own personal white gi for at home.**

 **On the Fun-Fiction front: Trying to think up a story that has: Andrea, Emma, Mia, Olivia, and Stephanie; the Lego Friends Girls, but they get powers like those of the Sailor Scouts AND the Ronin Warriors! Then I'm trying to think up an idea for a Sailor Moon story, but uses Original Characters, (OC's) I created all myself. Please tell me if you want me to do that, or perhaps make that a Crossover with another Fandom. Because one way or another, this story IS going up!**

 **Please excuse the title this chapter has. I was trying to think something better up.**

 **Episode 7: Partnership; Mia and Cye teach Health**

Ryo and Mia lay in the two beds, their faces adopting gentle smiles.

 **Ryo's Dream:**

 _Ryo and Mia were sitting on a park bench, leaned back against the back of the bench. They watched as a girl with red hair was giggling happily on the Merry-Go-Round. This child was Courtney as a five-year-old._

 _Then, as the Merry-Go-Round came to a stop, she hopped off and ran over to the Jungle Gym. It was made of wood and had stairs, a bridge connecting the two towers, a slide on each side, and what looked like a rock wall on the taller side. Courtney was climbing the Rock Wall._

 _"Just got to get to the top of the cliff," she was saying, pretending she was fighting with a dark warlord of the Dynasty. "Then I'm jammin'."_

 _Mia gazed over at Ryo, who was grinning._

 _"She must really love hearing your Bedtime stories about you and the guys taking on the Dynasty." Mia was saying._

 _Ryo, who had closed his eyes just before Courtney had hopped off the Merry-Go-Round, nodded._

 _"Uh-huh. She thinks it's fun to pretend those things, since the Actual Dynasty is just a simple legend anymore."_

 _Then Courtney reached the top of the wall and was standing on the steps to the slide tower._

 _"Armor of Forest Fire, Dao Jin!" she shouted, pretending that her body was being suited up in magic armor._

 **Mia's Dream:**

 _She was sitting in the stands, watching Ryo race. In her arms was a two-year-old Courtney._

 _"Look, Mama! Look! Down there!" Courtney was saying as the Inferno Samurai came onto the track. Mia smiled gently._

 _"That's Daddy's Racer," Mia said, pointing to the red vehicle._

 _After about fifteen laps, the Inferno Samurai spun and slammed into the wall. Courtney began to cry. However, she was crying like a baby, not a two-year-old toddler._

Ryo and Mia opened their eyes and gasped.

"Ryo?" Mia asked, uncertain what to say. Ryo sat up and stretched his arms.

"I'm awake," he said with a grunt. He went to the bathroom and washed his face. Mia got up, went to the crib that the others had assembled in the bedroom Ryo and Mia shared, and gently changed the baby.

Courtney gazed up at Mia and smiled. Now that she was dry, she was just happy to see her mommy home safe.

 _'Mommy's here now! Yay!'_ Courtney gurgled and kicked her little legs as Mia tried to dress her in one of the Firefighter onesies Ryo had gotten her.

"Stay still, baby," Mia said, smiling at her little one. She tickled Courtney in the tummy, giggling as the baby squealed with mirth. Finally, the baby settled down enough to stop kicking, and Mia was able to get her dressed.

Ryo had seen the entire incident, and had been smiling with contentment at the entire thing.

Mia jumped, slightly startled as he gently wrapped his arms around her waist from behind.

"Hope you slept good." Mia said, gazing over her shoulder at the Ronin of Wildfire.

"Dreamed that we were all at the park, and Courtney was five years old," Ryo said. "She was pretending to be a Ronin Warrior and fight the Dynasty."

"I was dreaming she was two, and we were watching you race," Mia said. Surprisingly though, her smile had never faltered since she'd finished changing Courtney.

"Hate to interrupt you love birds," Kento's voice came through the door. "But breakfast is on the table."

 **# # #**

The group was in the Kitchen, eating scarmbled eggs, toast with marmalade, and bacon. Mia was in the corner by the window, feeding Courtney her bottle.

Ryo and Mia had told them their dreams after they'd asked who slept good the night before.

"Getting a little ahead of yourself there," said Kento to Ryo.

"Five years?" Ryo shot back, scowling slightly. "Come on!"

"I'm rather impressed Mia dreamed something that will come first though," Cye said, to which Ryo relaxed.

"I guess I should have told you guys," Mia piped up. "I've got a new position at the Health club just down the block."

"That wouldn't be the same club I teach Swimming Classes at, would it?" Cye asked, starting to smile. Mia nodded happily.

"Guess we'll be teaching people to keep Healthy together, 'Partner'," Mia said to Cye with a wink.

"I got to get to the Hospital," said Sage as he entered the room. He was wearing a green suit and yellow tie. "I finally got my stuff finished last night."

"So I guess that means; Three of us want to get people healthy, two of us want people to risk their health if only to have some fun, and one wants us to be as good as Robin Hood."

The group laughed at Kento's joke.

 **# # #**

With Cye and Mia at the Health club, Sage in the Hospital, and Rowen teaching his Archery class, Ryo and Kento were left alone with the baby. Of course, she still slept most of the day away, after being changed, then fed.

"I'm just glad she usually needs changed first because she's wet," said Kento. "That... kinda makes it easier."

Ryo chuckled.

"I'm somewhat anxious for her to get to five years old," Ryo... confessed. "Then she'll be able to tell us what's bugging her, and take care of herself."

They both checked their Smartwatches, and noticed they'd received a Digital Bank Statement, saying they'd received payment; Kento for his last concert, and Ryo for his last race. They grinned and high-fived each other before turning on their Nintendo Wii and playing Deka Sports Motocross.

 **# # #**

At the Health Club, Cye was showing his students the Backstroke, and Mia was teaching hers stretching routines.

But of course, as it was during her pregnancy, her heart wasn't quite in it. Her heart was on little Courtney.

 _'Don't worry about her. Ryo and Kento know what they're doing'_ she kept telling herself.

Then she checked her watch and ended the exercise. The group began to file out of the room and head to the showers.

"Whew! I made it," Mia huffed.

After Cye had finished with his students, he and Mia went to get lunch.

 **# # #**

After about three hours, Courtney had woken up because she'd wet her diaper. This time though, Ryo and Kento were playing Rock-Paper-Scissors to see who would change her.

"One, Tow, Three," they whispered, pumping their fists. Kento got Rock while Ryo got Scissors.

"Damn it," Ryo quietly cursed so the baby wouldn't hear. "Tell you what; if I give her a bath, you get to let her watch a replay of your last concert."

"Really?" Kento asked, grinning. "And I thought I had to take her in for her monthly check-up."

"I think you had one bottle too many," Ryo said, referring to the last time Kento got a bottle of beer on his last trip.

"I'm a rock star now," Kento replied, starting the water for Courtney. "That's what I do."

Together, the two gently washed the baby, careful to hold her head up and shield her eyes from the shampoo they scrubbed in her hair.

 **End Notes: As usual, just hoping you readers enjoyed reading this chapter.**

 **Will try to get a new story up, what with my sudden new, "Yu-Gi-Oh & Yu-Gi-Oh GX" Kick.**

 **Cheers!**

 **White Lego Ninja**


End file.
